Timeline
The following is a timeline of events in the canon of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. Chronology in Rerumas The chonology of Rerumas ''has been established based on clues and information from the original ''Ben 10 ''series and its sequels. The most significant canonical episode establishing the chronology of the series is the ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''episode "Moonstruck." In this episode, a 17-year-old Max Tennyson meets Verdona in the 1960s and is recruited into the NASA astronaut training program for the Apollo missions. John F. Kennedy's famous "Moon speech" is referenced; because this speech was delivered on September 12, 1962, and the Apollo astronauts were announced on September 17, the episode had to take place between September 12 and September 17, 1962. Because the original ''Ben 10 ''series established that Max was born in the summer, he was therefore born in the summer of 1945, 17 years before 1962. From this, the rest of the chronology of the ''Ben 10 ''franchise can be established. Max turned sixty years old during the original ''Ben 10 ''series, which means that it takes place in 2005, the same year that ''Ben 10 ''first began airing. Several canon references (including the original series episode "Camp Fear" and the movie ''Ben 10: Alien Swarm) state that Ben and Gwen's birthday is in December, meaning they would be turning eleven in 2005; thus, Ben and Gwen were born in December 1994. Kevin Levin, who is a year older than them, was born in 1993. Because Ben 10: Alien Force ''takes place five years after the original series, it must take place in 2010, with ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''taking place in 2011. Other characters' dates of birth can be inferred from their ages during these series. Other important dates are either inferred from context clues or outright created for the ''Rerumas ''chronology. The original series stated that the Earth Plumbers were established in 1727. The year 1968 is approximated as when Max joined the Plumbers, as he was originally planned to captain the Apollo 11 space mission in 1969, but left to join the Plumbers; he was listed on a plaque at Cape Canaveral dated 1968. Because Sir George was born in 231 CE and fought Dagon 900 years later, the year 1131 is approximately when both the Forever Knights and the Flame Keeper's Circle were created. 231 * Georgius is born in Cappadocia. While allegedly sentenced to death and killed in the year 303, in reality, certain circumstances result in him becoming immortal, living to the year 2011. 628 * Shibukawa Shiyurei, a Japanese nobleman and secret dark magician, discovers the existence of Anur Phaetos. Devoting himself to the worship of its alien inhabitants, he forms the Shiyurei clan, and begins a ritual in which every fifth-generation male heir of the clan is wed to a female Ectonurite, producing reruma children who serve as the clan's bloodline. 1131 * An Old One known as Dagon attempts to invade Earth through an interdimensional rift; he sends his Lucubras to enslave the global population. Azmuth gives Sir George (900) the sword Ascalon to defeat the Old One; after a titanic global battle, George seals Dagon in a cave. * Sir George founds the Forever Knights, a group dedicated to protecting the Earth from alien and extradimensional threats. * The Flame Keeper's Circle is formed from the remnants of Dagon's followers. 1727 * The Plumbers, a secret society dedicated to investigating paranormal phenomena and keeping them out of the public eye, is formed by American colonists. Augustine Washington (33), the father of George Washington, is a founding member. 1738 * George Washington (6) encounters a paranormal entity dubbed "the Cherry Tree," exposing him for the first time to otherworldly forces. He defeats the entity and reports it to his father, who believes him, and teaches him about the Plumbers and their purpose. In 1800, Mason Locke Weems, a Plumber and admirer of Washington, retold the story as the famous "Cherry Tree Myth" in his biography, ''The Life of Washington. 1748 * George Washington (16) is inducted as a new member of the Plumbers. 1805 * Alternate timeline: Eon and the Hand of Armageddon are apprehended by the Plumbers, marking their first encounter with extraterrestrials. 1826 * A Plumber accident involving dangerous alien time-travel technology allegedly results in the creation of the Grand Canyon. 1871 * A Plumber accident involving dangerous alien technology causes the Great Chicago Fire, killing 300 people and displacing 100,000 and ravaging the city of Chicago. 1897 * An interdimensional portal to Anur Phaetos opens on Earth, unleashing its inhabitants and causing a major crisis. The Plumbers are able to close the portal and capture most of the aliens. 1945 * July: '''Max Tennyson is born in Bellwood. 1955 * Area 51 is established by the U.S. government to conduct top-secret alien research. While the research aspect of Area 51 is known to the Plumbers, the U.S. also secretly uses the facility as a prison for aliens captured illegally. 1962 * Max Tennyson (17) joins the United States Air Force as a pilot stationed at Bellwood Air Force Base in the deserts near Bellwood. His talent and intelligence earns him much recognition, and he is regarded as the best young pilot in the Air Force. * '''September 12: President John F. Kennedy announces the United States' intention to begin a lunar space program. While ostensibly a show of power against the Soviet Union, the program is actually intended to further U.S. investigations of extraterrestrials. * September 14: ** While flying a jet, Max sees a UFO and reports it to his superiors. Bellwood AFB's general, acknowledging the reality of what Max saw, invites Max to join NASA as an astronaut, to which Max excitedly accepts. ** Max meets Verdona, an Anodite, for the first time. With the aid of Plumber Magister Labrid, Max rescues her from imprisonment by a Synthroid. The two fall in love. * September 17: Max is announced as the youngest member of NASA Astronaut Group 2, or the New Ten. 1963 * Harvey Hackett is born. 1965 * Will Harangue is born in the eastern United States. 1968 * Max Tennyson' '(23) is slated to become the first man to walk on the moon. In spite of this, he leaves NASA in order to join the Plumbers at Magister Labrid's request, in part because of his desire to reunite with Verdona. The two meet again during a Plumber mission in St. Louis, Missouri. * The band Shag Carpeting is formed. 1969 * Max Tennyson (24) marries Verdona. * Frank Tennyson is born in Bellwood to Max and Verdona. * Devin Levin is born. * Shannon is born. 1970 * Carl Tennyson is born in Bellwood to Max (25) and Verdona Tennyson. * Sandra is born. * Verdona suddenly leaves Earth for a long period of time. 1971 * Natalie is born. 1972 * Max Tennyson (27) defeats Vilgax for the first time, which eventually leads to the dissolution of the Earth Plumbers. 1989 * The Plumbers accidentally cause the 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake in California, killing 63 people, due to dangerous alien technology. Plumber officer Edward White, while not held responsible, blames himself for the catastrophe. 1991 * Frank Tennyson (22) marries Natalie (21). 1992 * Kenneth Tennyson is born in Bellwood to Frank (23) and Natalie Tennyson (22). * Devin Levin (23) marries Shannon (23). 1993 * Rook Blonko is born on Revonnah. * Michael Morningstar is born. * Hunter Cain is born in the Midwestern United States. * Kevin Levin is born in Bellwood to Devin (24) and Shannon Levin (24). * Carl Tennyson (23) marries Sandra (23). 1994 * Manny Armstrong is born. * Kelly Glenn is born. * Julie Yamamoto is born. * December 10: ** Gwen Tennyson is born in Bellwood to Frank (25) and Natalie Tennyson (24). ** Ben Tennyson is born in Bellwood to Carl (24) and Sandra Tennyson (24). 1995 * Pierce Wheels is born. * Helen Wheels is born. * Zak Saturday is born. 1996 * Cooper Daniels is born. 1997 * Max Tennyson (52) and his young Plumber partner Devin Levin (28) go on a mission to stop the alien Ragnarok from destroying Earth's sun. During the mission, Levin is killed, and Ragnarok is banished to the Null Void. 1998 * Harvey Hackett (35) marries Shannon Levin (29). 1999 * Alan Albright is born. 2005 (Ben 10) * Kevin Levin (11) loses control of his Osmosian powers; he demolishes his parents' house and flees to New York City. * June-August: Max Tennyson (59) takes his grandchildren Ben and Gwen (10) on a summer road trip. ** Xylene, fleeing from Vilgax, sends the Omnitrix to Earth, intending for it to be found by Max; instead, it latches onto Ben's wrist. ** Ben and Kevin meet for the first time and become adversaries. Kevin is ultimately banished to the Null Void along with Vilgax; the latter quickly escapes, but Kevin is trapped there for several years. ** Ben and Gwen learn of Max's secret life as a Plumber. ** Gwen acquires a magical grimoire from Charmcaster, awakening her latent Anodite reruma powers inherited from Verdona. ** Ben's alien form Ghostfreak, an Ectonurite, escapes from his imprisonment in the Omnitrix and attempts to take over the world. He is defeated and destroyed by Ben. ** During the Battle of Xenon, Ben meets Azmuth for the first time, and throws Vilgax into space. ** Alternate timeline: Gwen acquires the Omnitrix. ** Alternate timeline: Ben eliminates Vilgax during a battle in Bellwood. * Imprisoned at the Null Void Incarcecon, Kevin learns to control his powers and sanity with the aid of a fellow prisoner who mentors him. After escaping from the prison, Kevin begins a life as a con artist. 2006 * Ben Tennyson (11) removes the Omnitrix in order to carry out a normal life after one of his alien forms is destroyed in a battle against a rogue Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware. * Pierce (11) and Helen Wheels (11) meet Manny Armstrong (12), a fellow orphaned reruma. Together, they form a team that will someday become the Plumbers' Helpers, and dedicate themselves to hunting down any aliens they can find. 2008 * The events of The Secret Saturdays ''take place. * 2008 U.S. presidential election: Barack Obama is elected President. 2010 (''Ben 10: Alien Force) * Pierce Wheels (15) is trapped in the Null Void by accident; Helen Wheels (15) and Manny Armstrong (16) presume him dead. * The Highbreed begin an elaborate plot to invade Earth, and ultimate commit genocide on a galactic scale, making themselves the only species in the universe. Max Tennyson (64) and Magister Labrid begin an investigation, with Max ultimately going undercover. * Uncovering the Highbreed plot, Ben Tennyson (15) decides to once again don the Omnitrix in order to investigate. He recruits the aid of Gwen Tennyson (15) and Kevin Levin (16), the latter joining out of his desire to join the Plumbers and honor his father's memory. * Ben, Gwen, and Kevin meet Alan Albright (10). * Ben, Gwen, and Kevin become enemies of Michael Morningstar, a dangerous reruma. * Max detonates a Null Void grenade to destroy a Highbreed factory; he is sent to the Null Void. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin presume him dead. * February 10: A Galvanic Mechamorph named Baz-l crashes on Earth and is placed in mortal danger; he sends out a symbiotic Mechamorph to find Plumber aid. Ben and his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto (15) follow the symbiote and save Baz-l, who allows them to keep it. Julie adopts the symbiote and names it Ship. * Ben, Gwen, and Kevin meet Paradox for the first time by their personal chronologies. * Ben, Gwen, and Kevin meet Helen and Manny, informing them of their nature as rerumas. Helen and Manny travel to the Null Void and reunite with Pierce, and join forces with Max Tennyson, becoming the "Plumbers' Helpers." * Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are made deputy Plumbers by Magister Prior Gilhil. * The Highbreed War occurs. ** Ben recruits the aid of Gwen, Kevin, Alan, Cooper, Darkstar, Julie, Ship, Paradox, and Azmuth to attack the Highbreed stronghold is Los Soledad and destroy their hyperspace jump gate. Max, Helen, Pierce, and Manny later join the fight. ** The Highbreed successfully invade Earth, but Ben uses the Omnitrix to merge their DNA with random aliens, turning them into rerumas and ending their genetic stagnation. As a result of this change, Reinrassig III becomes the new leader of the species, and a truce is declared. ** Max continues to train the Plumbers' Helpers. ** The Tennyson years begin. * Vilgax declares a Conqueror's Challenge against Ben, but is defeated and banished from Earth. * Alternate timeline: Hex and Charmcaster take over the world. * Alternate timeline: Albedo transforms into Alien X and is trapped motionless for nearly a year. * The Plumbers' Helpers pass a test and are enrolled in the Plumbers' Academy. * Albedo steals Azmuth's Ultimatrix and modifies it, adding an evolutionary function. * Vilgax and Albedo kidnap Gwen and Kevin, forcing Ben to give Vilgax the Omnitrix. However, Ben and his team counterattack and destroy the Omnitrix, with Ben acquiring the Ultimatrix. * The Plumbers' Helpers graduate from the Plumbers' Academy. 2011 (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''& ''Ben 10: Omniverse) * Ben Tennyson's (16) secret identity is revealed to the world by Jimmy Jones (10), an online fanboy and conspiracy theorist. The public is quickly divided; Ben becomes a celebrity among the youth, but many adults, particularly television personality Will Harangue (46), are opposed to him. * Alternate timeline: Albedo attacks Earth in the form of a To'kustar, but is defeated by Ben. * The Forever Knights accidentally break the seal containing Dagon, resulting in him invading the Earth a second time. Sir George (1,780) reunites the Forever Knight factions to combat the threat, but is killed in battle against Dagon. The Forever Knights and the Flame Keeper's Circle are both destroyed. Vilgax defeats Dagon by absorbing his powers, after which Ben defeats Vilgax with the sword Ascalon. * Azmuth destroys the Ultimatrix, and grants Ben a new Omnitrix. * Ben Tennyson is partnered with rookie Plumber Rook Blonko (18). * Ben and Rook prevent the activation of a universally destructive device known as the Anihilaarg. However, in an alternate timeline, the device detonates and destroys the universe, forcing Ben to recreate it using Alien X. This creates the timeline of Ben 10: Omniverse, ''separating it from the canon of ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. 2012 * Kelly Glenn (18) graduates from the Plumbers' Academy. * Ben and Gwen Tennyson (17) meet Kelly, becoming close friends. She teams up with them on numerous occasions. 2013 * March: The Incurseans invade Earth, but the Plumbers, including Ben Tennyson (18), Gwen Tennyson (18), Rook Blonko (20), Kelly Glenn (19), and Kevin Levin (19), repel the threat. The conflict improves Ben's public image and creates an atmosphere in which coexistence between humans and aliens becomes possible, but also furthers the fears of anti-alien individuals. 2015 * Reinrassig III publishes A Galaxy of Colors. * The anti-alien Planetary Priority movement begins in Great Britain, but fails to gain major traction until the early 2020s. 2016 * 2016 U.S. presidential election: an unknown Ben Tennyson-supporting President is elected. 2017 * The Limax Wars occur. Max Tennyson (72) loses an arm. 2019 * Zach Shiyurei is born in Japan to Itagaki Shiyurei and Reginald Blackwood. * The Twilight War occurs. ** The Old Ones attempt to invade the Milky Way Galaxy through an interdimensional rift known as the Twilight. In the ensuing conflict, enormous portions of the galaxy are destroyed, and the Plumbers are all but eradicated. ** Ben Tennyson (24), Gwen Tennyson (24), Rook Blonko (26), Kevin Levin (25), and Kelly Glenn (25) join forces to fight in the Twilight War. Julie Yamamoto (24) reluctantly allows Ship to fight as well. ** Ship is severely injured in a battle, causing his genetic structure to come undone. Julie blames Ben for the injury and withdraws Ship from the war. ** Kevin is banished from the universe by Gwen after he absorbs an Old One to save a defenseless planet. ** Ben, Gwen, Rook, Kelly, and an unborn Max Glenn encounter the Twilight, becoming the only beings to be directly exposed to the Old Ones and survive. ** Ben is killed in the process of using the sword Ascalon to seal the Twilight, saving the galaxy. The Omnitrix is passed on to Gwen, who keeps it stored away. ** The Tennyson years come to an end. * Numerous alien refugees come to Earth seeking shelter after the destruction of their worlds during the war. * In the wake of Ben's death, various anti-alien movements begin on Earth, including the Homeworld movement in the United States. Will Harangue (54) becomes a vocal leader of this movement. The relatively peaceful coexistence of the Tennyson years collapses. * The Church of the New Dawn is founded. 2020 * 'March 16: 'Max Glenn is born in Bellwood to Kelly Glenn and an unknown father. * Sitre is born in Egypt to a human father and a Thep Khufan mother. * The boy who will become Jack Shelley is born in Zarkovia to unknown human parents. 2021 * 'March 16: 'Betty is born in Bellwood to an unknown human mother and an unknown Opticoid father. * As the Homeworld movement gains traction in the United States, many aliens are forced to flee the planet under political and social pressure. * The Planetary Priority movement, the British equivalent of the Homeworld movement, begins in England. * Betty is given up for adoption by her biological parents for unknown reasons. She is later adopted by Clark and Janice Augen, who are unaware of her alien heritage. She is renamed to Betty Augen. 2022 * The girl who will one day be known as Lyssa is born in Bellwood to Skarr and Mercy Nelson. * Luna Long is born in Iowa to unknown parents. * Skarr leaves Mercy and departs from Earth; Mercy, in turn, abandons her infant daughter in an industrial yard. Lyssa is rescued by William Fields, a.k.a. "Weasel," who cares for her, aided by Lyssa's Appoplexian durability and rapid early growth. * The Cygnus Foundation is created by the Church of the New Dawn to provide aid and shelter to alien refugees on Earth. 2025 * Ship, still severely damaged after the Twilight War, reconstructs his genome based on external influences, specifically Julie Yamamoto (30) and the late Ben Tennyson, whom he had spent the most time with prior to his injury. He develops into a reruma with both Julie's and Ben's DNA, thus being their biological son. Julie chooses to adopt Ship as her own child and names him Niko Yamamoto. * Weasel reluctantly agrees to give away Lyssa (3) to a local gang in exchange for his debts being cleared. However, Lyssa escapes, and begins living on her own in the streets. * Hunter Cain (30) creates the Planetary Freedom Force (PFF), an anti-alien militia group. * Alternate timeline: Ben (10) and Gwen Tennyson (10) from 2005 arrive in Omnitrix City. 2026 * Alternate timeline: Devlin Levin is born to Kevin Levin (32) and an unknown mother. 2027 * Alternate timeline: Ken Tennyson is born to Ben Tennyson (32) and an unknown mother. * Will Harangue (62) announces his candidacy for U.S. President. 2028 * Hunter Cain (33) finds Lyssa (6) and kidnaps her, forcing her to serve the PFF. He trains her to become a deadly weapon against aliens living on Earth. * Max Tennyson (82) passes away. * Will Harangue (63) is elected President of the United States. 2029 * Will Harangue (64) begins his first term as U.S. President (2029-2033). * Max Glenn (9) meets Niko Yamamoto (4). 2030 * Jack Shelley's (9) family is killed by the forces of King Gyula. Jack is kidnapped and subjected to horrendous experiments, turning him into a Transylian reruma. * Max Glenn (10) receives Ben Tennyson's jacket from Gwen Tennyson (35) for his tenth birthday. 2031 * Jack Shelley (10) escapes from Zarkovia and flees to England. 2032 * Will Harangue (67) is re-elected President of the United States. 2033 * Will Harangue (68) begins his second term as U.S. President (2033-2037). 2035 (Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story) * Betty Augen (14) experiences the sudden manifestation of her Opticoid traits. Her horrified parents lock her away in her room and forbid her from attending school. * Kelly Glenn (41) returns to Plumbers service off-world. * Gwen Tennyson (40) recruits Max Glenn (15) to lead the revived Plumbers' Helpers, giving him the Omnitrix and placing him in charge of finding reruma recruits. * Max convinces Betty's parents to let her stay with the Plumbers and join the Helpers. * Niko Yamamoto (10) temporarily loses control of his powers, causing him to learn of his origins. Wanting to honor his father's memory, he joins the Helpers. * Max, Betty, and Niko protect a Cygnus Foundation shelter from Hunter Cain and the PFF. In the process, Max saves Lyssa (13) from Cain, and she joins the Helpers. * Zach Shiyurei (16) meets the Helpers; disagreeing with their beliefs and their choice of Max as leader, he becomes their enemy, but is defeated. * Zach is ordered by Itagaki Shiyurei to recruit his own team of reruma Initiates for the Shiyurei clan. Zach travels around the world and recruits three rerumas: ** Sitre (15), from Egypt, who is granted to his servitude by the Children of Khufos. ** Jack Shelley (14), from England, whom Zach promises revenge against humanity. ** Luna Long (13), from Iowa, whom Zach promises revenge against Lyssa. * The Helpers visit the town of Moonlight, Montana. 2037 * Alternate timeline: Ken Tennyson (10) and Devlin Levin (11) meet. Kevin Levin (43) escapes from the Null Void but is defeated by Ben Tennyson (42). * Alternate timeline: Earth has been devastated by an unknown force, and Max Glenn (17) has split from the Plumbers' Helpers after Betty Augen's death. Category:Lists Category:Events